Bonjour Chevalier
by The Pootamis
Summary: Ever wondered how things could have turned out if Godou didn't brush aside Erica's advances? How their lives would change. How his life would change. Keep reading to find out.


It had all started with a scroll. It memoir handed down to him by his grandfather with one simple request. To return the memoir back to its rightful owner. His last dying request that he would fulfill with a trip to Italy. But that is where things had started to change forever. The moment he had seen her. The moment she had first spoken to him. The moment he had seen that creature towering over countless buildings. A god in creature from. It was at that moment when everything changed. His entire life had changed. The moment his life would always be entangled with her own. Erica Blandelli. A knight of the Copper Black Cross. An organization descended from the Knights Templar. A woman that at first meeting left a bitter taste in his mouth and yet kept him intrigued wanting to know even more about her. Maybe it was by how playful and fun living her personality is? Maybe it was from the way she carries herself. Maybe it was from the way she can wield a sword in combat. Whatever the case was the moment his eyes had met her own he was hooked.

A woman that would help him fulfill his grandfather's request. A woman that had watched him do something that he didn't even think was possible. Become a god slayer. A feat that only very few had ever accomplished before. A feat that came with many rewards. Rewards that he wouldn't trade for the world. Who would? Being gifted with the power of a god. Some would say a stolen power of a god. Whatever the case he now had incredible power deep within himself. A power that comes with great responsibility much like the tablet close by. His grandfather's memoir. A tablet given back to him to look after for safe keeping on his way back home to Tokyo. Only he would not go home alone. One could consider the ultimate reward from his adventure. He thought so anyways. Especially the moment he had saved her from the gods. Since the moment they had shared a couple of kisses in the rain. Kisses surrounded by golden glows. She was now his. That is what she told him before he tried to depart. She was his and he was hers now. And he couldn't be any happier. Just like he is now. Just resting on his bed waiting for his alarm clock to go off. Just waiting for the day to begin while she sleeps peacefully by his side using him as her own personally pillow. A sight that he couldn't help but think is the most beautiful sight in the world. The sight of Erica by his side fully naked holding his arm tightly against her chest. Was she now his girlfriend,fiancee,slave,master whatever he didn't know.

What he knows for sure is at this moment if this is a dream he doesn't ever want to wake up. But the universe seems to have other ideas. Seems to have its own plans in store for them as his alarm clock goes off. An alarm clock that he struggles to reach with his arm pinned down in her tight grip. A sound that he knew in short order would draw the attention of the other occupants in the house shortly. And he is not disappointed when he hears the sound of footsteps approaching his closed bedroom door before her familiar knock is quickly followed.

" Godou!? Get your lazy butt up!"

Letting out a groan finally able to reach his alarm clock quickly hitting the off switch taking a quick glance down towards Erica finding her still in a deep sleep by his side turning back towards the closed bedroom door seeing the handle wiggling Godou shouts out.

" I'm up! I'm up! I'll be down in a few minutes!"

Hearing nothing but mumbles coming from the other side of the door that sounded like threats of bodily harm if he isn't listening closely until he can no longer hear his little sister's footsteps anymore turning his sight back down towards Erica reaching out with his free hand gently Godou shakes her shoulder.

" Erica? It's time to wake up."

Receiving nothing but a groan feeling her grip around his arm tightening to almost tp painfully levels shaking off the thought about how this girl can be this strong for later deciding to use a tactic that she had used on him just a week prior before his departure from Italy leaning down gently Godou brushes his lips against her own.

" I'll make you a cappuccino."

Feeling his lips disappearing only to reappear kiss the side of her neck until they once again disappear letting out a silent moan cracking open an eye Erica stares at Godou with a slightly annoyed look.

" Blistering hot?"

Unable to help himself from letting out a chuckle nodding his head earning a small smile without having any chance to react Godou feels his head being brought down before Erica pecks him on the lips for a quick kiss until she pushes him lightly in the chest in the direction of the closed bedroom door.

" Don't keep me waiting too long."

Seeing the hint of a seductive smile across her sleepy face gulping his throat quickly turning to make his way over towards his bedroom door without taking his eyes away from her form as he fiddles with the lock only to cause a hint of amusement to form in her eyes the moment he throws up his bedroom door and turns his head instantly all the color in Godou's face drains away when he is met with a pair of green eyes. Green eyes that stare at him with a stern look before they glance over his shoulder towards his bed at Erica and by the way her face gets even sterner when they come back to meet his own it only meant trouble for him.

* * *

" So let me see if I've got this right. When you two first met each other you didn't get along at all huh?"

Closing his eyes in an effort to not see the stern look across his little sister's face as she silently eats her breakfast feeling a nudge into his side glancing over towards Erica finding her looking at him with a stern yet amused look turning his attention back towards Shizuka letting out a sigh Godou nods his head.

" Yeah?"

" And then let me guess you didn't know that Erica had come to Japan?"

Seeing his little sister momentarily distracted as she reaches for her cup paying Erica another quick glance receiving an encouraging nod despite his pleading look for her to say something turning back towards Shizuka a sheepish smile comes across Godou's face as if on instinct his free hand comes up to scratch the back of his neck.

" Well ...not exactly."

Truth be told he was still amazed that it took Shizuka this long to notice another person was living in the house. But he couldn't blame her for not noticing. He too was getting used to it all. Getting used to having another person around that wasn't him or Shizuka living here. But still she should have noticed something. Should have noticed everything of Erica's being brought into the house. Now that he thinks about it he couldn't really remember how all of that happened either. It just seemed to happen over night. His closet was now effectively now her closer with his few school shirts and attires pushed off to the side. His dresser was now her dresser with all of his clothing occupying the right drawers while hers were on the left.

Snapping out of his thoughts being met with the questionable eyes of his little sister that just waits for more of an explanation from the way her hand has stopped in mid motion feeling a bit of sweat starting to drip down from his forehead hearing the sound of a throat being cleared by his side at the same time as Shizuka slowly Godou turns his attention back towards Erica finding her stirring her cup slowly.

" It was agreed to that i would accompany your brother back here to Japan. I have been given a special task that only I can achieve."

Staring back at the older girl only have her mirror back her own look her way nodding her head slightly slowly Shizuka takes a small sip from her cup.

" I take it then that your task is to watch over my grandfather's memoir?"

Unable to keep her lips from curling upward Erica pays a quick glance towards Godou finding his eyes drawn to her.

" That is part of my task yes. The other is more ...personal than that."

Feeling nothing but an intense silence between the two ladies in his life glancing back and forth between the two of them finding neither giving an inch the moment he is about to speak Shizuka beats him to the punch saying something that he doesn't really have an answer to.

" So are you two dating now or something?"

Snapping his attention over towards Erica finding a rather pleased smile across her face the moment he sees her about to respond deciding to follow in his little sister's example Godou beats her to the punch the moment she gets started.

" Well we…."

" Yes!"

Earning the attention of both ladies with one looking at him with question in her eyes from across the table while the other looks at him with a hint of amusement quickly grabbing his cup to take a long gulp only to instantly regret it from how burning hot his coffee is straightening himself in his seat reaching underneath the table Godou grasps Erica's hand gently.

" We're kind of well ...engaged."

" What!?"

Expecting that outburst from his little sister glancing over towards Erica seeing nothing but shock across her blushing face that has red dustings she calls cheeks staring back at him nodding his head slightly gently he squeezes her hand.

" I'm yours and you are mine. That is what we said to each other. So how about it?"

Feeling her face getting even hotter by the second taking in his words remembering those exact words she had told him just a little under a week ago feeling her lips curling up nodding her head slightly gently Erica squeezes his hand underneath the table.

" I see?"

Earning the gazes from the couple sitting across from her rising up from her seat making her way around the table pressing her hand firmly against the table leaning over Shizuka gives Godou a stern look as she points upward with her free hand.

" We need to talk. Up to the roof right now."

" Shizuka? We don't have a roof ..."

" No talking back!"

" Yes mam."

Unable to help herself instantly Erica lets out a giggle from seeing the sibling exchange and watches with a smile the two of them leaving the room together. Well leaving would be an understatement in her book. More of one pushing the other out of the room but a sight that makes her smile nonetheless. A smile that remains on her face as she reaches out from her cup before the sound of footsteps approaching from the other side of the room draws her attention.

" Erica?"

Looking up seeing her long time maid Arianna staring at her with a rather pleased smile returning the smile Erica puts down her cup.

" Should I prepare the car for you and your fiance?"

Fiance. A word that even as it leaves her maid's mouth makes a small smile come to her face. Never had she thought it would happen. More so in such a short period of time and yet it seemed so right. Everything seemed so right like a puzzle fitting perfectly together.

* * *

" Fricken Shizuka."

A phrase that he has said over and over again throughout his young life. He knew his little sister meant only well but wow. What a tongue lashing she had given him. A tongue lashing in which he has never received before and he has received plenty through the years but never anything quite like that before. Heck even some of his classmates that see him sitting at his desk with his head resting on his desk could feel his misery. And the morning had started off so good.

" Hey did you know we're getting a new transfer student?"

" I heard she's from Italy."

" I heard she's hot as hell!"

That certainly gains his attention making his head pop up slightly from his desk. He knew they never discussed it. Not from what he could remember but if he was hearing correctly then his school days were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

" Alright attention please!?"

Hearing the sound of his fellow classmates quieting down looking towards the front of the classroom instantly as he is met with a familiar set of blue eyes staring back happily at him unable to suppress it a wide smile comes across Godou's face that just seems to be matched by Erica almost instantly as she lets out a silent giggle.

" I will now introduce our transfer student to you."

" Hi everyone. Bonjour. I'm Erica Blandelli for the time being that is. That being said there is something that I need to explain to all of you. You see I already promised my future to someone and that person is ..."

Seeing that she has everyone's full attention including the one person inside of the classroom whose opinion truly matters to her instantly Erica points her right index finger at Godou causing to her amusement and happiness his face to blush slightly red with a hint of a smile underneath it.

" Mr Godou Kusanagi."

And just like that nothing but pure shock could be seen throughout the silent room. Shock coming from every single girl in the class that stares at him in disbelief. Some in which break out into whispers about how unfair it was that they didn't have a shot. Some that truly can't believe that someone so young could already be committed. As for the other gender in the room. He wasn't surprised by their reactions. Some that are giving him hateful looks. Looks that he knew were from sere jealousy the moment they laid eyes on her for the first time as well. Looks that only increase by the second as he keeps his eyes trained on Erica's own while everyone else remains staring at him. Looks that only get worse for him as he watches her slowly approach putting a little sway in her hips. A little sway that causes her school skirt to ride a little upward. He didn't know if the black stockings that she was wearing were part of her old school uniform or we're even allowed here but man he was starting to love the color black.

" Now we can be together all the time Godou."

Leaning down slightly brushing her hand against his cheek knowing all eyes are watching her leaning down to her amusement the moment she presses her lips gently to his own with a hint of challenge in her eyes out of the corner of her eye Erica watches plenty of faces starting to blush all around the room. Mostly faces of girls blushing while the boy's hateful looks increase to a whole nother level. But she could care less about the looks. They would be dealt with very shortly with a little time or by the bunt of her sword. Either would be fine in her book.

" I couldn't possibly think of sitting anywhere other than beside Godou Kusanagi. I know it's silly and I'm being a little selfish but we love each other and I hope you will understand."

Glancing back and forth between Erica and the girl sitting at the desk by his finding her in some kind of hypnotic state that just makes his eyes go wide before he has a chance to respond Godou watches with shock the girl nod her head.

" Okay."

And just like that with a smile Erica slides into the open desk as the other girl leaves with her things to an open desk at the far end of the room. A smile that only widens when she turns to look at Godou finding his jaw slightly dropped. Such a sight that makes her giggle before she reaches out and gently taps his mouth closed with her index finger as she sees nothing but question in his eyes that just makes her grin.

" It's a trade secret."

Seeing her returning to her seat before he even has a chance to respond suddenly a pair of hands tightly gripping the back of his shoulders causes Godou to come to a sudden halt. A grip that only tightens by the second before he gulps and all the color from his face drains from his face when he sees some of his high school friends right behind him looking at him with accusing and murderous looks.

" How could you Godou?"

" Pretending to be unpopular with the ladies."

" Found yourself a girl first. Looks like you tricked us."

" And an italian chick. That doesn't even happen in anime."

" You're not gonna get away with this!"

Instantly watching out of the corner of her eye with a hint of amusement as she watches a group of three boys pounce on Godou pushing and pulling to keep him on the ground while another smiles sinisterly unable to help herself a small grin comes across Erica's face.

" No you got it all wrong."

Feeling the attention of the group of boys on her that have somehow made their way to their feet with one holding Godou in a headlock while the other two pull on his arms without paying them a glance letting out a content sigh Erica shakes her head with a smile forming.

" He simply swept me off my feet and that kiss? I can still feel the warmth of his skin."

Seeing her face starting to blush slightly that just makes his friends looks deepen along with the grips each of them have around him gulping his throat Godou reaches out to her.

" What warmth?"

" Erica wait! No say anything more!"

" I think it's better to tell everyone what happened. Godou and I have already spent many nights together."

With a surge of speed that even he didn't know he possessed powering out of his friends holds reaching out to grasp her hand instantly Godou rushes through the classroom with Erica right behind him heading down the hallway and out of sight of any other student. Bowing his head down taking a couple of deep breaths to catch his breath looking up as he sees Erica looking down at him looking quite pleased with herself trying to hide the annoyance from his face Godou looks her in the eyes.

" Why did you go and tell everyone that for?"

Unable to suppress the giggle that escapes her lips waving her left index finger over motioning for him to come closer the moment he raises up his head leaning forward with a quick peck on the lips Erica leans over to whisper into his ear.

" I just wanted to make it very clear that you are mine and mine alone."

Seeing that she is having the desired effect she was looking for on him by the way he shivers from her hot breath on his ear leaning back with a smile and wink reaching down Erica retakes his hand into her own before with a tug leads him back towards the classroom.

" I have leads on a possible apartment for us to rent. We can go look at it and break it in later if you want. The choice is yours. I'm happy with whatever you choose our living arrangement to be."

Not needing to know what his reaction is by the way his hand suddenly gets sweaty within her own not even bothering to hide the grin from her face reaching out slowly Erica pulls open the classroom door and leads Godou back inside to a silent classroom.

* * *

Hearing nothing but hushed whispers everywhere they go including now as they walk down the hallways through the countless waves of classmates that keep pointing their way with Erica hanging on his arm looking happy as a clam doing his best to ignore his fellow classmates leaning down Godou whispers into her ear.

" You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Tilting her head slightly to let him see her grinning nodding her head slightly Erica returns her head back down to his shoulder.

" Perhaps i am. It is how do you say? The calm before the storm."

Feeling his eyes on her, keeping her eyes trained forward steering him out of the way of a few students making their way down the hallway from the other end slowly Erica leads him through a few doors outside to the entrance of the parking lot of the school.

" There will be tough times ahead. Rest assure you that we will be dragged into the middle of it but whatever happens we do it together. Understood?"

Turning her head slightly to see him nod his head in understanding giving him a smile returning her attention back forward seeing Arianna waiting for them by a parked car hugging his arm closer to his chest Erica snuggles closer into his side.

" For now though let's just enjoy the moment."

* * *

No matter how many times he has seen it so far. Two to be exact, it still amazed him how much wine one girl could hold down and Erica was no different. Her refreshment of choice. That is what she had told him anyways. A glass of red wine for every meal except for breakfast when then and only then she would drink something else as long as it is sizzling hot. But even now as he watches her send him seductive smiles from her spot at the kitchen table after yet another wonderful meal prepared by Arianna the meal is far from his mind and so is the information that she had told him on his way here. Information about the Copper Black Cross. How many would think she was simply trying to seduce him to have him join their ranks. Some that still have yet to show their faces to him. No none of that really matters to him right now.

No his attention is solely focused on one thing and one thing only. The top button of her school shirt. A button that he swore she must have undone when he wasn't looking. A button that is hanging on for dear life while giving him a good view of what is underneath. And he wasn't the only one that noticed. In fact from the way Shinzuka had been kicking him underneath the table when his eyes starting to wander just showed she noticed as well. A little sister that has all but left them after unable to take it anymore leaving them all alone. A silence that with every passing second makes him more nervous by the second as she stares at him while playing with her glass of wine.

It wasn't she hadn't told the truth in school. They have slept together but never have done anything but sleep. But from the looks she is giving him. From the looks she has been giving him all day he wasn't sure how long it would be before it would become a reality. And he knew she knows as well by the way her lips curl upward. From the way her eyes stare at him with amusement as she takes a small sip from her glass before she makes the first move in this game of cat and mouse as her hand lands down on his thigh traveling downward. Such a motion that makes his face turn scarlet at the gesture while she just smirks his way finding the whole thing very amusing to watch the way he squirms from her touch. A motion that comes to a halt when a predatory grin comes across her face and she stands up from her seat extending her hand out towards him. A hand that he slowly takes within his own before he feels himself being quietly lead through the house and up the stairs heading directly for his room. A room the moment he walks through the open doorway closing the door behind them that he can't help but stare back at with shock. A room that looked so foreign now. In fact it looked as though it had changed to become someone else's room. How the walls are painted a different color. From the way the room looks much more colorful. Hell even his double sized bed had been upgraded to a king sized bed with red silk sheets covering it.

But any more thoughts about the new scenery completely vanish when he looks back towards Erica finding her sprawled across the bed. This blonde beauty that has shed most of her school clothes discarding them blindly across the room along with her bra except for her black stocking that travel upward to reveal she is wearing a light blue pair of panties underneath them. A sight that makes all his blood travel south causing an instant reaction to form that just makes a rather pleased smile to come across her face as she puts down her glass of wine on a nearby nightstand before wagging her index finger towards him.


End file.
